thermofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Misogi
Escribe aquí el primer párrafo de tu artículo. Resumen DEC1 =Chinkon Kishin - 鎮魂帰神= http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_Gz-ygXAPCSw/SxS69FPHbNI/AAAAAAAAAKY/MofbnGI6EwY/s1600/chinkonkishin.jpg Chinkon is defined as... to settle down and calm the spirit and Kishin is defined as... returning to the divine or kami, which refers to achieving a profound contemplative state where one is grounded to the divine universe. Chinkon and kishin are generally practiced together where the first part, chinkon, involves revitalization of the senses and the gathering of spirit, while the second part, kishin, involves an alert meditative state. It's been said that chinkon and kishin together form a method of achieving unity with the divine, although each has it's own function. Chinkon is said, by some, to gather the spirits or souls wandering the ether into ones tanden (abdominal center) while kishin activates those spirits. Chinkon-kishin has ancient roots that are referenced in the old Shinto texts such as the Kojiki, but they were popularized as a single 4-character combination by Ômoto kyo. The shamanistic practice of mystical breathing and meditation of uniting the divine and human spirits was often used in old times in the preparation of waterfall misogi or purification, an ascetic practice of standing under a freezing waterfall for long periods of time, in meditation, with the objective of cleansing the mind, body, and spirit. O Sensei often practiced this kind of misogi (spiritual cleansing), but to O Sensei, aikido was his daily misogi practice. For this reason the founder would prepare for the misogi of his aikido training by performing chinkon-kishin techniques in his warm-ups. In Ômoto, chinkon refers to techniques for handling spirits and curing illness, whereas kishin refers to possession by spirits. Traditional chinkon-kishin had largely fallen out of practice in the Shinto tradition until Onisaburo Deguchi revived the practice within the Omoto Kyo Shinto religious sect, in the early 1900's. When O Sensei met Onisaburo and embraced the Omoto religion he also embraced the practice of chinkon-kishin as taught and practiced by Onisaburo. O Sensei had embraced the rich traditional Shinto culture and mythology since his childhood. Omoto Kyo, as a new form of an ancient religion and Onisaburo, the charismatic leader, had a profound effect on O Sensei's spiritual path. Chinkon-kishin was practiced for many years in Omoto Kyo and indeed attracted many new followers who had heard of the reported benefits of chinkon-kishin to cultivate and channel power. However, in later years the practice of chinkon-kishin was abandoned in Omoto Kyo because of the profound and often surprising effect it had on its practitioners. The practice was never abandoned by O Sensei and is found mixed into aikido warm-ups in dojo everywhere today. There are several forms of chinkon-kishin that O Sensei integrated into the warm-ups of aikido training.These exercises, although generally not clearly understood, even by uchideshi of O Sensei, are still practiced in many aikido dojo around the world. They are practiced for their obvious physical benefits and they are also practiced, in part, for their historical significance. By some it is practiced because it is considered integral and inseparable from aikido. The founder's students who retained the practice often differed significantly in the details as well as the level of importance they placed on this practice, and most of them professed not to understand it. One student of O Sensei said... "We practice it because it is very important... Sensei said that we would discover the meaning of these techniques for ourselves." http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_Gz-ygXAPCSw/SxS7xwaVcsI/AAAAAAAAAKg/tS2cAXlViDQ/s1600/kishin.jpg These practices included the 8 misogi practices as taught by Osensei The eight Misogi are: 1. Misogi-no-gyo (purification and breath training with cold water) 2. Torifune-no-gyo (rowing exercise to “actively” train the breath during movement) 3. Furitama-no-gyo (shaking hands in front of hara to passively train the breath while in standing meditation) 4. Norito-no-gyo (chanting of long prayers to further train the breath) 5. Otakebi-no-gyo (Lifting the hands over the head, and body up on the toes, bringing hands back down to below the tanden while shouting “eee-aaaay” and forcing all the breath from the body, again, breath training. 6. Okorobi-no-gyo (two different practices using tegatana “two-fingered sword” cutting, shouting “eee-aaaay” and forcing all the breath from the body, for breath training. 7. Chinkon Kishin-no-gyo (seated meditation, with specific hand postures, hand gestures, and specific meditative visualizations) 8. Shokuji-no-gyo (specific dietary measures designed to distinguish the body’s physical power and change the blood from acidic (typical) to alkaline promote proper breathing, and correct mind/attitude/heart - kokoro-e) Fuentes #http://benotdefeatedbytherain.blogspot.com.ar/2009/11/chinkon-kishin.html